Painful Joy
by AiNotsura
Summary: Karara thinks today would be a great day to visit her bestest friend Taruru... but she's met with quite a surprise!


I hadn't written a fanfic in about 5 years, so this might not be too great, but here goes...

* * *

It was one of those days where you just can't help but think you are the happiest creature in the universe. The sky was clear and bright, humidity at JUST the right level, and everything just seemed perfect. Karara skipped down the path towards her friend Taruru's house. She enjoyed their play dates together immensely. Reaching the door of the young Keronian's home, she rapped lightly upon the wood. Moments later, a light blue frog opened the door to beckon her enter. She nodded at him, but once inside she finally realized that this older, more mature Keronian was actually Taruru! Karara wondered when he'd lost his tadpoleness. She stared a moment at him until the other began to feel uncomfortable and started to fidget.

"What are you staring at so intently?!" Taruru asked impatiently, tapping a foot on the floor. He turned around and headed toward his room, motioning for her to follow. Not taking her eyes off his tailless rear-end, the green tadpole trailed behind closely.

In his room, Karara ran up to him and gave him a tight hug. Taruru sputtered as he pushed her away. "What the heck is wrong with you today? Is it so weird for me to be grown up finally?" He gave a low huff and sat on his bed, pulling out an action figure he'd just bought.

Not at all feeling hopeless, the girl took the spot next to him, snuggling up to his side and sighing. She nuzzled her head against his arm. Taruru fidgeted nervously and looked down at her. "Kara-chan... this is...awkward. You're being flirty. What happened to Dororo?"

The green Keronian trailed a small finger along his back. "Who cares about Dororo... I wanna marry Taruru!" She giggled as she watched him flinch at her touch. Her companion wasn't quite sure how to handle all this, since she'd been his friend for a long time and he didn't want to hurt her. Yet, somehow, there was something inside urging him along...

He'd fight it first, he finally decided. Prying her hands off him, he stood, hands on his hips. Looking down at the slightly confused tadpole, he remarked, "You say that, yet I know the moment you see Dororo again you'll be all over him and I'll just be a childhood friend again. Stop playing games like this Kara-chan!" The only response he received was a look of utter confusion, her head tilted slightly to the side.

He sat back down on the bed, clutching his head and moaning. He was fighting inside himself. He knew, knew, that this was just one of her love-at-first-sight, fickle crushes. If he let himself be sucked in, both would end up being hurt in the end. He just had to fight...

"Taru-kun..." Karara whimpered, leaning against him and rubbing his stomach lightly. Taruru flinched, shuddering at her touch. He fought desperately to hold his hands back, and resist his urge to be aroused. Pushing the tadpole back once again he scrambled up, but was shocked to be pulled back down on the bed and a pair of small, warm lips were forced against his own.

Taruru had reached his limit.

In a sudden burst of desire, the blue Keronian turned and pressed the younger down on the bed, kissing her back. He licked her lips, causing a moan to escape from between them. Gently he rubbed her chest, as he worked his tongue into her mouth and explored inside with it. She gasped into his mouth as he stroked her, quietly followed by a moan.

When she reached out to place her hand on his stomach, there was something hard and warm in the way. Hesitantly she grasped it and he bit her lip in response. Karara squeaked, but still held on and gave a little squeeze. At that moment, a pair of fingers slipped inside her and began to nudge around. Throwing her head back, the younger one gave a yelp of surprise. This was a completely new experience for her. The shock made her unconsciously squeeze his arousal tightly and give it a little pump. Taruru moaned loudly, using his thumb to rub her clit.

After a moment more of this, he pealed her fingers off himself and picked her up. Carefully, he sat her on his lap, leaning her back against the wall. She cried out in mixed pain and pleasure. Tears formed in her eyes, and she laid her head against his chest. Still worried about hurting her, Taruru thrust softly into her, watching her face as he did so. Though she squeezed her eyes tightly shut, she showed no signs of complaining, and he tried again harder. She yelped, but just hugged him tighter, mumbling something he couldn't understand. With each thrust she got louder, until with a forceful thrust that caused their bodies to meet, extracted a scream from the tadpole, the words now understandable.

"T-TARURU!! I-I LOVE Y-YOU!! AHHH~"

He pulled her snugly against his chest, pressing her down onto the bed at the same time. She grasped his face between her hands and kissed his lips shakily. Both were trembling from the force, each near their climax.

Pulling out of her, Taruru laid the green Keronian on her back. She whimpered, afraid he was done. The whimper drew out into a loud moan though when he began licking her lower area. She arched her back and grasped the sheets, crying fully now.

"T-Taruru.. it... feels funny..." she gasped.

"NOW you say that?" he paused to note. He gave her another lick and chuckled as she squeaked. He ventured inside her with his tongue, also with pleasing results. Karara squirmed, feeling uncomfortable, yet as before, strangely wonderful. Her legs clamped tight on the sides of his head as he continued. She was startled when he turned her on her side and held up one leg, gave one last lick, and thrust his member back into her. She bit her lip, a scream attempting to escape.

He noted her face and paused, whispering into her ear, "Let it out pet. It will be better. No one's here to hear you except me. Just you and me. Alone. AH!" Taruru moaned as Karara thrust herself against him. Both quivered with excitement and exhaustion.

Just as he was about to give a strong thrust, the door flew open and both froze in place. In the doorway stood Tamama, an expression of mixed shock and horror plastered on his face. No one moved, not sure how to handle the situation.

It was Taruru who reacted first. He sat up, his face flushed as he stuttered. "Se-senpai! W-why are you h-here??"

Karara squeaked as she covered herself with the sheets, her face also scarlet. Taruru lowered his hands in an attempt to hide his arousal. Standing up, he walked over to his senpai, trembling slightly. Tamama never moved, just stared. The moment Taruru reached a foot in front of him, he blushed and looked away. From where he stood, Taruru whimpered out a plea, "Tamama-senpai, please... don't tell anyone about this... please..." He reached out a hand to touch the other, but the latter shrugged away.

Still in an aroused state, Taruru's love for the Niitohei came rushing upon him and he clasped the older tadpole in his arms. Tamama was shocked and became stone-still. Paying no attention to the reaction, the blue Keronian began rubbing his lower quarters. His senpai sputtered in an attempt to push the intruder away. His failure came when he was easily aroused. A quick pump was administered, and a low moan wafted from Tamama's lips.

From the bed, the forgotten female gave a short cry. Both males paused and glanced at her, to which she flushed brighter and hid her face under the covers. A grin spread across the adult frog's face. He tugged his captive over to the bed and threw the covers off his previous flame. With a quick motion he lifted her off the bed and shoved the other on it. Karara yelped as she felt something enter her back hole when Taruru lowered her onto Tamama's lap. He in turn sat down as well, sticking himself inside her front area. Karara's answering scream almost deafened the males, but neither changed his position.

Grabbing her waist, the one in front began a fast rhythm, while the other hesitantly gave a little push, covering his ears expectantly. To his surprise, she only gasped, throwing her head back and conking him in the forehead. Both were too preoccupied to acknowledge the pain, Taruru's pattern affecting both in a way that was madly enjoyable.

At one point, both males thrust in at the same time, all three bodies coming together, and each gave a loud moan of pleasure. For a moment neither moved, enjoying this strange feeling, when Karara screamed and Taruru felt moisture rush over his member and both he and Tamama's back ends became wet. She clung to her front attacker, panting heavily. He looked back at his companion and nodded, then both drew back and gave one final forceful thrust, each releasing at the same time in her, causing another screech to fill the air as she dug her fingers into Taruru's flesh.

Onto their sides fell the three, panting and trembling. Karara almost instantly fell asleep, and the males exited her and lay on their backs, exhausted. Moments later, all three were sleeping, an expression of mixed pain and joy marking each face.

* * *

yeeeeah... my fail smutness. This was for a prompt on the Keroro Kink Meme on LJ. I fail. Good day XP


End file.
